dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Striped Dragon
Striped Dragons were released on the 22nd of April 2009 alongside Balloon, Daydream, Dorsal, Pink, Sunrise, Sunset and Whiptail dragons. The "default color" of the Striped Dragons is white but, through breeding two Striped Dragons together or with another kind of mate (see "Breeding Results" section below) it is possible to obtain colored Striped Dragons. At the beginning, the only possible colors were Blue, Green and Red, but since March 16, 2011 it's also possible to obtain Black Stripeds. Due to the complex breeding patterns required to obtain them, they are classed as uncommon. They currently have no Breed Specific Action. Before the "Dimorphism" change on March 26, 2010 both genders of this dragon appeared as the male sprite. Official Dragon Description Egg "This egg has brightly colored markings on it." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It spends its time pouncing on insects." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It spends its time pouncing on insects. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing and it is now covered in brightly colored stripes." Adult "Striped dragons come in a dazzling array of colors, complimented by an intricate pattern of stripes. These bright colors and patterns help attract their favorite food, insects. Because their prey is so tiny, striped dragons must spend a large portion of their day eating. The color of the dragon is usually determined by the dragon's mate." Sprite Artist *Vicats (All) Breeding Results A Striped dragon's colors are determined by its non-Striped parent: To Produce a Black Striped You must breed a Striped with... Show/Hide Content *Black Marrow *Black *Cavern Lurker *Dorsal *Ember *Gray *Golden Wyvern *Nebula *Swallowtails *Alt Sweetling *Turpentine To Produce a Blue Striped You must breed a Striped with... Show/Hide Content *Bluna *Daydream *Guardian *Ice *Nocturne *Royal Blue *Seasonal (Winter) *Skywing *Solstice *Swallowtails *Tsunami Wyvern *Water *Waterhorse *Blusang Lindwurm To Produce a Green Striped You must breed a Striped with... Show/Hide Content *Bright-breasted Wyvern *Canopy *Copper (green) *Dark Green *Frill *Green *Mint *Neotropical *Seasonal (Spring, Summer) *Terrae *Vine *Ribbon Dancers *Winter Magi *Olive To Produce a Red Striped You must breed a Striped with... Show/Hide Content *Balloon *Bright-breasted Wyvern *Copper (red) *Copper (brown) *Holly *Red *Sunstone *Winter Magis *Heartseeker *Wrapping-Wings *Royal Crimson Dragon To Produce a White Striped You must breed a Striped with... Show/Hide Content *Albino *Arsani *Bright Pink *Canopy (originally) *Coastal Waverunners *Deep Sea *Electric *Flamingo Wyvern *Geode *Gold *Gold-horned Tangar *Hellfire Wyvern *Horse *Lumina *Magi *Magma *Moonstone *Nocturne (originally) *Pillows *Pink *Purple *Ribbon Dancers *Ridgewings *Seasonal (Autumn) *Shallow Waters *Silver *Snow Angels (all variations) *Speckle-Throats *Soulpeace *Spitfires *Stone *Sunrise *Sunset *Sunsong Amphiptere *Swallowtails *Sweetlings *Thunder *Valentine *Water Walker *Whiptail *White *Winter Magis *Yulebucks *Wrapping-Wings As white is the "default" colour of Stripeds, any dragon that is not obviously red, green, blue, or black will produce White Striped offspring. All caveborn Stripeds are white, although there are some on TJ09's scroll that are colored - this is an exception, as TJ owns many caveborn dragons that ordinarily can only be obtained through breeding. Notes: *Breeding with a Seasonal dragon can create either a White Striped egg, Blue Striped egg or a Green Striped egg, depending on which type of Seasonal it was bred with. White Striped eggs can result from Autumn Seasonals, Green Stripeds from either Spring or Summer Seasonals and Blue Striped eggs from Winter Seasonals. *All Striped x Striped matings will produce a random colour. There is no guarantee that breeding a Striped with another Striped of the same colour will produce offspring of the same colour. Also, breeding Stripeds some dragons can result in two or more different coloured Striped eggs. It seems to be random. *Before The Change, breeding a Ribbon Dancer to a Striped would result in a White Striped egg, but now it can or will result in a Green Striped egg. Whether the Striped egg will always be green is not yet confirmed. *Nocturnes can also apparently breed blue eggs. It is rumored that a Nocturne being bred in his day form will produce a White Striped egg and a Nocturne being bred in his night form will produce a Blue Striped egg. *Up to a couple of weeks after their release, Golden Wyverns would produce Blue Striped eggs when paired with a Striped. *During the first few hours of the initial release, it was possible to catch Blue, Red, and Green Stripeds from the cave. All caveborn eggs were then turned White, and now the only non-White caveborn Stripeds are the ones on TJ's scroll. This may have been a glitch. Sprites Egg Sequence Additional Information *This species of dragon is known for being very lazy, rarely moving at all. *They are passive in nature, and their main diet consists of bugs and insects. *In terms of size, these dragons are around the size of a moderately-sized pony. *Vicats admits there is a biological discrepancy between the dragon's somewhat-large size and main diet of insects. Category:Dragon Types Category:April 2009 Drop Category:March 2010 - Dimorphism Category:Vicats Category:Western Dragons Category:Multiple Habitats Category:Uncommon Dragons